


And The Shadows Will Never Find You

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years ever since Gaea woke up and got blown into pieces.</p><p>Nico knows that his feelings for a certain son of Apollo can't go unchecked, and little did he know, those feelings are returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Shadows Will Never Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little fact about me: When I'm listening to music at night, before I go to sleep, I type out the lyrics that can be used as song titles in the Note app of my iPod.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about the Fifty Shades of Zouis series, S'Initie, and The Darkness Within, I'm just trying to write a Teen Wolf AU and then work on them.
> 
> And I'll let y'all know that this is the first and the last time I write a canon ship from a book series. I'd write fanfics based on series, yes, but I'm not a fan of writing fics about the actual characters.
> 
> Title from Rihanna's "Towards The Sun", which is super-R&B and super-addictive to listen to.

“Wake your lazy ass up, _adelfos,_ it’s the Nike kids again,” a very annoying voice wakes Will from his Sunday nap. His father is glaring through the cabin window and he isn’t a big fan of that. “Will, don’t scowl at me, you know how _competitive_ those kids can be.”

“Shut the hell up, Chris,” Will grouses, rubbing at his eyes, calling his half-sister by the nickname she hates. “I know you can kick my ass — or shoot it — with your combat skills but let your head councillor rest for a while.”

“You’re the best healer we’ve got and Jamie and Lyssa won’t shut up,” his favourite half-sister, Chrissy, insists. “Just go, you lazy beam of light.”

Grousing some more, Will finally opens his eyes and looks at his irritated-looking sister. She has the typical build of a child of Apollo — slender with keen eyes and nice smile. If Will is Camp Half-Blood’s best healer, she’s the best archer. It’s a shame Lee died at the Battle of the Labyrinth because he would pay a lot of drachmas to see who’d win between the two children of Apollo.

“Do I have to physically drag your ass to the infirmary?” Chrissy raises a brow at him. “Seriously, ever since we established some sort of truce between the Greeks and Romans, you’re _so_ slacking.”

“Well, I don’t have a lot of people to tend to since the only thing I have to worry about is Friday — you know, for Capture the Flag games,” Will retorts, throwing a random t-shirt on. It smells suspiciously like vanilla, making him wonder for a second if he grabbed one of his sisters’ _unisex_ Camp tee.

“You took, like, ten minutes,” Jamie complains. “Honestly, what kind of a–”

“One bad word against my brother and you’ll have to worry about plucking an arrow from your ass _without_ a medic’s help,” Chrissy flashes a charming/dangerous smile. “Now, who did you pick a fight with?”

“We didn’t pick a fight,” Lyssa refutes, her bleeding arm saying otherwise. “We bet against some Ares kids that we can beat them at 2-on-2 basketball game and things went bad.”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t my half-siblings or you’d be cursed _and_ sore losers,” Chrissy doesn’t bother lowering her voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bunch of newbies to train for archery.”

She leaves without much of actual good-byes.

Will sighs and incants the ancient words of healing, feeling his powers of healing seeping into the Nike kids’ bodies. It takes a huge toll out of him, which is why most demigods just stick to ambrosia and nectar unless it’s deadly.

“Now you know better than to–”

“Still playing doctor, I see,” a familiar voice he hasn’t heard in a while booms from behind him. “And you’ve grown taller, typical.

Nico di Angelo, the kid he literally brought back from brink of death three years ago after the battle against Gaea, is standing at the door, leant against the frame. Lyssa and Jamie mumble their thanks and excuse themselves.

“I’m not playing doctor, I _am_ a doctor,” Will rolls his eyes at the son of Hades. He can practically see the shadows writhing at his feet. “You’ve grown too, hm? I see you’ve finally hit the growth spurt at sixteen.”

“I’m seventeen,” Nico glares at him. “Nothing new from Camp Jupiter. I just came here on my own accord.”

“I recall telling you not to use shadow-travel often,” Will chuckles, walking towards his friend and wrapping him into a warm embrace. The other boy stiffens but doesn’t pull away.

Nico is the epitome of solitude, not letting anyone get into his guarded heart. But, for whatever the reason, he befriended Will and actually talks to him every one in a while. Maybe because he saved him from dying, he doesn’t know.

“Yeah, doctor’s orders,” Nico rolls his eyes. They’re as dark as the darkness of the night, and his dark hair has gotten longer since the last time he’s seen him, which is about seven months ago. Since he’s not dying anymore, his skin has recovered its typical Italian-olive hue. “In case you haven’t forgotten, that was a long time ago, _doctor_.”

“We haven’t talked about what happened then,” Will brings up the subject Nico always dodges. “The first time I tried, you told me to give you some time.”

“Well, I still need time,” Nico replies, sounding like a child, which was never the case, even three years ago, when they have gotten… _close_.

“Where were you for last seven months?” Will raises a suspicious brow. “After the war, you said that you’re staying here.”

“Well, I still have my own business to worry about,” Nico smirks, something that would have been considered charming under different circumstances. “Did you miss me?”

 _No,_ Will lies to himself.

“I will tell you if you tell me why the hell you kissed me that night,” Will deadpans, watching Nico’s reaction; nothing.

“It was — you know nothing about me!” Nico growls and Will can swear that shadows exploded behind him. “Why do you care?”

“Because I care about all the campers I tend,” Will answers truthfully. “You were nearly dead and I still don’t know why you kissed me on the third night of your hospitalisation.”

“Maybe I’m not just a weirdo Hades kids, maybe I’m also a fucking faggot,” the way Nico says it is so emotionless, frightening Will. “And let me remind you, being homosexual wasn’t accepted in the time period I was born to.”

Will often forgets that Nico was born in the 1940’s, but he was “stationed” in Lotus Casino Hotel, where time never flows. Well, stationed is a nice way of saying he was locked in that magical place for decades.

“And let me remind you that this is the fucking 21st century,” Will seldom swears, ‘hell’ and ‘dammit’ excluded, and when he does, people tend to flinch. “It’s okay to kiss someone from the same gender.”

“I thought Percy was the only guy I felt something for, okay?” Nico sounds extra defensive, but he’s not dropping the subject so he takes that as a good sign. “Then _you_ had to befriend me!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Nico,” Will states calmly.

“I don’t do making friends,” Nico snarls, the whole _welcome back,_ vlakasmood now gone from Will. “I don’t care what Father told me in Portugal, I don’t give two–”

Will is often considered the collected one among his siblings but he just wanted Nico to shut up about how he doesn’t need his friendship. He just pressed his lips to Nico’s, hoping that’d do a decent job but he didn’t know how Nico would react. Nico may have grown, but he’s still shorter than Will by a couple inches so he pushes Will’s head down, giving them both a better angle for kissing. They don’t do anything to deepen the kiss and Will really wants to, he want to press Nico against the wall and mark his skin with his teeth.

“Wow, I should have brought my iPod with me,” comes a voice that can easily belong to a guy but Will knows better. “I was going to ask Will if he wanted a little bit of pointers in shooting but damn, I was rewarded with free gay porn.”

“Christine,” Will warns his sister, using her full (first) name, which irritates her more than Chris. “Why would you even care about gay porn?”

“I thought you were going to ask me about my impeccable timing,” she pouts, her peach-tinted lips jutting out. “And dear _adelfos_ , really cute British boy bands exist.”

“Sadly, I have to endure you singing along that band called _The Bards_ –”

“The _Vamps_ ,” Chrissy hisses, her smile gone from her face. “Oh, and welcome back, Nico, in case the idiot of my brother forgot to say it.”

“You creep me out sometimes and that’s saying a lot,” Nico smiles at the daughter of Apollo. “And I second Will’s question.”

“Please, boys kissing is so much hotter than het kissing,” she shrugs, examining her nails. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another wave of newbies to train for archery.”

“Your answer?” Nico asks Will after his sister is gone. “C’mon, you told me you’d tell me if you missed me after we discuss that kiss.”

“Maybe I did miss you,” Will admits, gulping nervously. “Are you going to tell me where you were?”

“Top-classified stuff, _la mia luce del sole_ ,” Nico smirks again. “Am I allowed to shadow-travel us out of here?”

“You literally used that five minutes ago to get here so no,” Will looks at the son of Hades solemnly.

-

With Percy and Annabeth in New Rome for college, Nico has no other friends at Camp Half-Blood. The nature spirits didn’t like him since he smelled like death to them, and same to the pegasi. Hazel, his only surviving sister, keeps sending him Iris-messages saying he can visit her at New Rome but he doesn’t really feel like it. Blood-related or not, he isn’t fond of people.

In general.

To think about it, he doesn’t know why he first kissed Solace all those years ago. The lanky son of Apollo, who also doubles as the leader of his cabin, pretty much forced him to be hospitalised by­ _doctor’s order_ and even though he could just ignore it, he stayed. By the end of the three days, most demigods were healed and he was alone in the infirmary, with Will. He couldn’t help but notice how blue the other boy’s eyes were, and how his blond hair would turn a nice sunlight-golden shade under direct sunlight.

So, when he thought Will fell asleep while watching him, he sneaked a kiss on those plump-looking lips and, yes, he woke up at the contact. He was a man of his words so he stayed that night and hurried to his cabin when the morning came.

He avoided Will at all cost and as expected, the other wanted to talk about the kiss.

Nico dodged each time until now.

 _Fuck, I’ve fallen deep,_ Nico thinks bitterly.

 _“My children are never happy and Nico… I want you to be an exception_ , _”_ his father’s word at the ruins of a monastery flashes through his mind.

Three years is a really long time of denying but it’s stupid, Nico knows that.

“Thinking about Will?” The voice startles him. “It’s written all over your face.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re creepy? Oh wait, I did about ten minutes ago,” Nico tells the demigoddess. “And we aren’t on the friends term so leave.”

“Rude, I just want to help,” Chrissy rolls her dark chocolate brown eyes. “I’d joke about sending polar bears after you but you’re not exactly American and understand that joke.”

“Thanks,” Nico replies sarcastically. Nico has heard about Chrissy, how she’s Canadian from Vancouver but somehow managed to come all the way across to Manhattan, not California with the Romans. “Don’t you have arrows to shoot at people’s ass?”

“Oh, I’m not that mean,” something about Chrissy’s smile is… intimidating. “Will could be off in college but he’s staying at the Camp for a reason. Hell, he was supposed to enrol as a freshman at a local college at the start of the September but he didn’t.”

“And you happen to know why,” Nico gets a _feeling_.

“You disappeared from Camp Half-Blood without saying anything so he waited for you, you idiot,” Chrissy says what he was afraid of hearing. “He doesn’t let it show a lot, but I’m his closest sibling, I can fucking tell that he is in love with you.”

“It’s impossible to love me,” Nico growls, looking into Chrissy’s dark eyes.

Eyes that are almost as dark as his.

“Why aren’t you telling the others about Nordic demigods?” Chrissy’s question throws him off-guard. “What kept you for seven months, or more specifically, what sort of business with the Norse pantheon kept you from Will?”

“How the hell do you know about the Nordic demigods?”

“Oh, you seem to be forgetting that I’m Canadian,” Chrissy sounds like she’s staving her anger off. “Okay, I’m from Vancouver, but even our winter is colder than half of American states’.”

“Please get to the point.”

“Um, my dad is Apollo, yes, but my mom is a Nordic demigoddess,” Chrissy says with a slight sigh. “Her mother was Hel, the Norse goddess of the dead.”

_She can’t possibly mean that–_

“I’m not an ordinary daughter of Apollo,” Chrissy looks like she doesn’t know why the fuck she’s sharing all this with him. “You’re not the only demigod alive who can control the flames of the Underworld.

“So you’re a legacy of Hel? If I can even call you that,” Nico hastily adds.

“I guess? I can shadow-travel like you, that’s strictly a Greek/Roman thing,” Chrissy looks around nervously. “And since Hel is a cold realm, instead of flames, I have some degree of control over ice. Flames can be controlled if I _really_ concentrate, my dad being Apollo and all.”

“Cocky.”

“Hush.”

-

Maybe Will shouldn’t have kissed Nico like that. He should have more control over what he does around that kid. The last time they kissed was over three years ago and that wasn’t even a proper one.

And of course, his lovely _adelfi_ had to ruin that.

Before Nico came along, he wasn’t interested in courting girls — or guys for that matter — but screw it, Nico changed him. When he first met Nico, he was simply one of the demigods under his care and now? He has to admit that he loves Nico.

Nico isn’t big on being touchy-feely so even with three years of friendship, Will hasn’t done much with him. One night, he and Nico sneaked out to the forest and stargazed until the sun rose. He wanted to kiss Nico then, but he knew better.

And now he has a boner from the last kiss he shared with the son of Hades. He prays to whichever god decided to listen to him that none of the campers he passed by on his way to his cabin noticed that.

Given his luck, there’s someone waiting for him there.

“You have a perfectly fine cabin of your own, Nico,” Will wants to cover up his hard-on. “And I’d like to have the nap those reckless Nike kids ruined.”

“I see that you have a problem,” the words are chopped, void of any emotion other than amusement. “I can just walk out or help you with that.”

“Oh, so during your seven months of disappearance, you’ve been with some other guy? Been so long since I heard from you and that just strikes me hard.” Will barely contains his anger.

“Chill, Taylor Swift,” Will thinks that’s an actual joke from _Nico_. “I’m not a kid anymore, I know what sex is.”

“So you’re..?”

Nico nods.

“And yet you’re offering to lend me a hand or a mouth, lovely,” Will might have wanked to thoughts of gripping Nico’s hair hard as their bodies move in synch with passion. “So?”

It should piss Will off that Nico used shadow-travel to get to him, but it was to kiss him hard so he guesses he can let it go just once. Their kiss is hot and needy from the get-go and Will thinks Nico is good at kissing, even though he’s the only person the other boy has ever kissed. Nico takes control of their kiss, garnering grunts from the older demigod. Will has half a mind to tell Nico to get to the part where they jerk each other off or something when he feels a small, cold hand at his groin. He moans at the contact, his dick welcoming the touch. The very slender hand unzips his jeans and pulls them down along his boxers, his shaft finally freed. Nico trails kisses down to his neck, nipping and sucking on a spot that _just_ happens to be his soft spot. He moans without abandon, jerking his hip up into Nico’s grip. He can feel the younger boy smirking against his neck, stroking him very slowly. He doesn’t like being teased but it’s rather damn obvious that Nico is the dominant once, despite his scrawny build. Nico speeds up his pace and Will comes all over the tanned skin with a silent moan.

“You sound hotter than I imagined,” Nico whispers in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“I’m taking a nap, and I’m kicking you out of the Apollo cabin,” Will growls at his friend — or whatever they are — who just raises a brow at him. “I’m getting a feeling we’ll be interrupted.”

“What a lovely way to describe your favourite sister,” the voice resonates out of nowhere and Will has total of four seconds to cover himself. “And by the looks of it, I missed a free show.”

“I thought you had to train archery?” Will glares at Chrissy. “What are you doing here?”

“I did, but they decided to go pegasus riding instead,” Chrissy looks at Nico for whatever the reason. “And Death Boy here is being kicked out by me as well since I need my beauty nap.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nico snaps at the demigoddess. “And if you people don’t want me that much, I’ll go.”

Nico shadow-travels out of there, much to Will’s annoyance. He knows that Nico did that just to piss him off.

“You and Nico need to sort out your feelings,” Chrissy tells him pointedly. “I can tell that you sort of love that kid.”

“I hate how you’re good at reading people,” Will groans, flopping onto his bunk bed. “I can tell you don’t really like Nico.”

“Ever since I got here, five months after my 17th birthday, he was acting shady,” she shrugs like it’s no big deal. “Then he disappeared for seven months.”

 _Until today_ , Will gets the unspoken words.

“You make it sound like he’s hiding something,” Will pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is he?”

“He hid the secrets about both camps from each other for a reason,” Chrissy is a fairly new camper but she has a way of finding things out. “So why can’t he be hiding another stuff?”

“Let me sleep in peace, _adelfi_.”

Chrissy doesn’t say anything else.

-

Will knows this is a dream, since there’s no way in hell he’ll ever be in Boston. He doesn’t know whose eyes he’s seeing through, but it’s obvious this person is looking for someone.

The person whose memory he accessed makes a grunting noise, then his dream changes.

“So much easier to talk this way,” the newcomer has blond hair and naturally tanned skin. He’s wearing sunglasses and looks no older than sixteen. “Is this how you greet your father?”

“Since I’ve never met you before, yes,” Will replies. “But hello, Father.”

“You see, I can sense that you’re confused about what you feel for my… cousin,” Apollo spits the last word like it’s weird to say. “Now, I’m not allowed to pick favourites but you’re obviously a better son than Octavian ever could be. Human interaction is so weird…”

“Your point?” Will is tad bit irritated by his father who’s acting like a _teen_.

“Oh yeah, I’m a god of foresight and I know exactly what will happen between you and that kid,” Apollo grins, almost blinding Will with the whiteness of his teeth. “I won’t interfere with that when he makes you happy.”

“Would it kill for you to say his name?” Will growls, his patience wearing thin.

“Whatever, I just want you to follow your heart.”

The god of Sun, Archery, Medicine and many more dismisses him from his dream.

-

Nico wakes up to the feeling of being watched, and given he’s the only inhabitant of his cabin, that shouldn’t be the case.

“Like I said, you creep me out,” Nico growls once he finds out it’s the daughter of Apollo he isn’t particularly fond of. “What are you doing in my cabin?”

“I just don’t see why my brother is in love with you,” she cocks her head to the side, her dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders. “You’re too skinny to be my type, but you do have that Italian look so that’s a plus.”

“I’m certain you aren’t here to discuss my appearance,” Nico growls at her. “Why are you here?”

“How much do you know about our Nordic demigod cousins?” Chrissy asks. “I’m sure a wanderer like you hears a lot of things.”

“I used to be a wanderer,” Nico corrects her. _I found home with Will_. “Just a couple things, like how they have nine realms, including _Midgard_.”

“Midgard is this plane of Earth, yes,” Chrissy looks pleased. “There are three realms suspended above this mid-realms; Asgard, home of the _Æsirs_ , Vanaheim, home of _Vanirs_ , and Alfheim, home of elves and other magical beings. Then we have three here; Midgard, Muspelheim, realm of Primordial Fire, and Jötunheimr, realm of rock giants. And lastly, the “hell” realms. Svatalfheim, the realm of dark elves, Niflheim, the realm of Primordial Ice, and Hel, it sort of suggests what sort of realm it is, doesn’t it?”

“I assume you’ve been to those realms,” Nico isn’t really amused by this information. “And I intend to not get meddled with the Norse gods more than I already have.”

“I’ve been to Hel to pay a visit to my darling grandmother, alright,” Chrissy shrugs. “She’s beautiful, but half her body is made up of skeleton.”

“How attractive,” Nico twists the silver skull ring on his finger. “And I don’t want you to blab to Will about how I’m keeping a secret from him.”

“Relationship should be based on trust and you, my dear _exadelfos_ don’t trust anyone,” Nico isn’t pleased about the fact that she just called him _cousin_ in Greek. “I know you veil yourself in shadows so that people won’t get close to you. You don’t care that people here are uncomfortable with you because you’re the son of Hades.”

“What are you, a mind-reader?” Nico still doesn’t know why she’s still talking to Chrissy. He’s ‘known’ her for two months before he went off for his Nordic stuff for seven months. During those two months, he’s learned that Chrissy isn’t… like other children of Apollo.

“Just insanely psychic when it comes to reading people,” she smiles at him. “Just man the fuck up and tell Will how you feel.”

 

Chrissy left soon after that and Nico knows better than to ignore her advice. He doesn’t like listening to others, but he knows better than to go against what’s best for him.

His father words from three years ago echo in his head. Did he mean that he, the God of the Underworld, wants his son to be happy?

 _Will, as ironic as this sounds, is the light of my existence full of shadows_ , Nico sighs internally, his feet moving in their own accord towards the Apollo cabin. _I do love him, and I was too stubborn to realize that earlier_. _But how, how in Hades can a person like me, a child of the Underworld, love someone?_

“Nico,” Will sounds surprised to find him at the doorstep of his cabin. “Wait, is Chrissy around?”

“You really think she’s going to interrupt us again?” Nico smile wryly at his friend’s reaction. “She told me she was headed towards the stables.”

“Why would she talk to you?”

“Oh, she was being a good sister to you and told me to ‘fess up,” Nico rolls his eyes. “And I won’t say it.”

“Say what?” A blond brow arches.

“That I love you, because I’m not capable of loving anyone,” Nico growls out. “I don’t love you.”

“I don’t love you either,” Will says before crashing their lips together, cupping his chin. The ferocity of the kiss surprised Nico, how Will is taking control of the kiss this time. He parts his lips and Will’s tongue slides in, spiking against his own. They kiss like that, full of love they won’t admit, until they have to separate for air.

“You sure about that, doctor?” Nico smirks at Will.

“I want you to leave the Camp for couple hours and go on a date with me, doctor’s order.”

-

“You abuse your power,” Nico hisses at his — boyfriend? Close friend? — as he manipulates the Mist to conceal his Stygian Iron dagger. Only the children of the Underworld can wield that metal that’s harmful to monsters and demigods alike. “I’m no longer under your care.”

“As long as you stay in Camp Half-Blood, you’re considered my patient,” Will replies, showing the tickets to the movies their watching to the ticket usher person. In seventy years of life ( _wow, I’m old_ ), he didn’t really go out and see movie with his friends so he was tad bit surprised with how big the screen was. They had a large bag of popcorn to share, with regular-sized soft drink for each of them. “Now hush, I’ve been waiting forever for _Insurgent_.”

“I didn’t take a son of Apollo to be a reader,” Nico teases his friend, who immediately scowls at him. “Reading is associated with the children of Athena?”

“Well, it’s a really popular trilogy,” Will defends himself. “Hush, the movie is starting.”

 

The movie wasn’t bad in Nico’s opinion, and he wasn’t expecting a mini make-out scene in it. It seemed like an action-dystopian movie with zero romance to him.

“Normally, if we were a normal couple, we’d go for dinner,” Will tells Nico as he throws out the garbage. “But three hours outside the Camp is dangerous enough so we can head home.”

“Did you just call us a couple?” Nico is taken back by the term.

“Crap, I didn’t mean it like that,” Will apologizes, his cheeks mottling with deep shade of red. “I meant it like–”

“It’s okay,” Nico assures the son of Apollo. “And I think it’s a horrible way to end a date that I can sense a monster.”

“You can sense a monster?” Will frowns. “Usually, it’s the other way around.”

“I’m the son of Hades, remember?” Nico elbows Will in the side playfully, and he _doesn’t_ do playful. “I can sense life forms.”

“Okay, should we make a run for it? I’m not exactly a fighter and bows are really hard to hide in the mortal world even if I were,” Will’s voice quavers at the end, like he hates admitting how he isn’t an archer like most of his siblings.

“Wow, thanks for believing I can kill those monsters,” Nico rolls his eyes as they walk out of the theatre. “Three o’clock, about fifty yards from us.”

Nico was half-expecting, half-hoping that the monsters were bottom-ranking ones like rogue harpies or something, but no, a child from the Elder gods and a powerful healer equals a couple of metal bulls.

“Anything you have that can penetrate their metal skin?” Will asks _very_ hopefully.

“Um,” Nico _does_ have something, but it’s a power he possesses that he hasn’t mastered fully. “Do you trust me?”

Will raises a brow as if to say _“we’re here and I’m weapon-less.”_

Nico takes few calming breaths and focuses on the flames he has inside of him. He’s seen his father use black fire, the Flame of the Underworld, during this stays at the palace and if he can do it, so can he.

(Ignoring the fact that he’s only a demigod whose powers have been honed for a handful of years.)

“Anytime now,” Will hisses out, and Nico can see one of the bulls advancing on his _whatever_ , fires billowing out of their maws.

Nico thrusts his hands out, imagining those Flames of Underworld hitting the bulls dead-on. It seems to be working, given Will’s eyes are widened as black shadow-like fireballs melt the monsters instantly.

“What the hell was that?” Will sounds more impressed than startled. “I’ve never seen anyone doing that.”

“You don’t have children of Hades just loitering about, do you?” Nico feels smug. “I doubt you hang around Hazel — my other sister — and I personally don’t think she’s powerful enough to conjure the flames.”

“I’ve heard about what happened to Bianca,” Will whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Nico tries to sound not as cold as he felt. “She was protecting her friends.”

-

If life as a demigod has ‘normalcy’ in it, the sort of date Will went on Nico doesn’t count as one. He knows that Percy can control the water, cause an earthquake (if it’s a life-or-death situation, as he’s heard from Annabeth) and summon hurricanes. Oh, and the coolest ability the son of Poseidon has is breathing underwater. Jason, the son of Jupiter (or Zeus) can summon lightning and has a degree of control over the _venti_. He never thought Nico had powers other than summoning the dead and sensing souls.

You don’t exactly go out on a date with your boyfriend and found out he has super-awesome power that is deadly if you aren’t a demigod.

“Um, that was nice,” Will glances at his watch and thanks the gods that it’s not curfew yet. “Can I?” He leans in close to Nico, their breaths mingling together. Nico doesn’t say no so he pecks Nico’s lips softly just as they hear an excited squeal.

“How is it possible that my sister seems to have a detector of our romantic moments?” Will sighs as his currently least favourite sister rolls her eyes. “I know we have five minutes before curfew so will you _please_ let us hurry to our cabins?”

“Oh hush, _adelfos_ ,” Chrissy waves her hand dismissively. “I was just waiting for you to show your ass back to camp so everyone knows that you didn’t die a horrible death.”

“How comforting,” Nico mutters.

“I didn’t say anything about you,” she snaps. “Anyways, Chiron wasn’t exactly happy that you two sneaked out of the cabin for a romantic getaway–”

“It was just one date,” Will cuts her off. His sister seems to have some sort of fantasy about romances that can rival any children of Aphrodite’s. “And I wasted two minutes arguing with you, how lovely.”

Will sees a smirk forming on Nico’s cute face before his feels cold hand on his wrist and poof! He’s in front of the Apollo cabin.

“I am _not_ a fan of shadow-travelling!” Chrissy hisses at Nico. “What the fuck was that awful feeling?”

“I told you not to shadow-travel often,” Will growls at Nico. “It’s not good for your health.”

“Ooh, we have our first domestic fight between the lovers,” Chrissy sounds really amused by this. “Uh-oh, thirty seconds ‘til curfew, Nico’d better make a run for it!”

 

Will pins Chrissy against the wall as soon as they’re inside the cabin.

“You can never intimidate me, _adelfos_ ,” Chrissy states, not caring that there’s at least six inches of height difference between them. “You’re lucky I didn’t tell the other siblings what you’ve been hiding.” She says the next sentence in a hushed tone so their sleeping siblings can’t wake up.

“So what if I like Nico?” Will sighs and releases his sister. “It’s just that… he may be good at pushing people away but he never tried to put distance between us.”

“I didn’t say it’s a bad thing that you’re in love, Will,” Chrissy looks at him fondly. “I’m just saying that you two have to have enough balls to say it to each other.”

-

Will knows he’s dreaming because he hasn’t been to a mortal school in ages and he sure as hell has never met the manticore before. The manticore is shooting the pin missiles at him, and his sister, and all he can notice is how the dark haired boy with sea-green eyes looks like some sort of hero sent to guard him.

Or at least the dream-him does.

-

Nico wakes up with the sun streaming through the windows. When he was first designing the cabin for Hades, he didn’t want the windows, being used to darkness and all. Annabeth, the former architect of Olympus, advised him against it so he has one single window.

He gets dressed into black jeans and a Camp t-shirt (even though he hates a colour that isn’t black) and decides to go to the archery range.

And of course, given his luck, his least favourite Camper is there.

“I can almost read your thoughts on how much you dislike me,” the girl with straight-ish dark brown hair calls over her shoulder. “You walk loudly.”

“And you just assumed that it was me?” Nico asks Chrissy. “What a great guesser you are.”

“I could feel a lot of power and since Percy isn’t here anymore, that had to be either you or Clarisse and let me tell you, Clarisse hates archery,” she shoots an arrow, which, of course, hits the dead centre.

“Clarisse can’t possibly be as strong as a child of the Elder gods,” Nico scoffs. “But thanks for calling me powerful.”

“Will looked pretty startled last night,” Chrissy slings the bow across her chest and turns around. “What did you do?”

“He didn’t know about the black fire,” Nico doesn’t know why he’s telling her this. “You know, the Flames of the Underworld?”

“Only _really_ strong Hades kids can conjure it,” Chrissy shrugs. “I’m guessing you’ve been practising.”

“I didn’t know I’d have to kill metal bulls that are virtually indestructible anytime soon,” Nico can sense a lot of powers from the demigoddess. “Why have _you_ been quiet about our Nordic cousins?”

“Didn’t think it’d make any difference… Helheim is really cold, by the way. Be glad your father’s palace warm.”

“So Will was startled by my ability to conjure the Flames of the Underworld?” Nico presses on.

“He didn’t say it, but his face said it all,” Chrissy hangs her bow on the shelf, and leans the quiver against it. “Now, are you going to tell the campers about how I’m not exactly just a daughter of Apollo?”

“If I did, Will would be demoted as just a regular camper for your cabin,” Nico counters. “You may have been a camper for nine months, but usually, the most powerful demigod becomes the leader.”

“Will is an exceptional healer,” Chrissy counters. “And I don’t think the Greeks would like that fact that I’m Nordic.”

“I shall keep your secret safe for now.”

-

Will is surprised to find Nico coming from the direction of the archery range. He looks at him and blushes for some reason.

“Morning, Nico,” Will greets his friend, kissing his cheek lightly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Don’t act like we’re — you know — boyfriends,” Nico doesn’t reciprocate Will’s action and he didn’t expect the younger boy to. “At least not yet we aren’t.”

“If you don’t want to pop the question, I will,” Will groans and takes Nico’s hand into his own. “Nico di Angelo, you infuriating son of Hades, will you be my boyfriend?”

“If I say no, what will you do?”

“You have to say yes, doctor’s orders,” Will growls, but he catches the playful gleam in Nico’s eyes.

“Of course I’ll go out with you, you _vlakas,_ ” Nico stands on his tiptoes to kiss Will on the lips.

“Aw, so cute, why do I never have my iPod at moments like this?” Chrissy’s voice booms out of nowhere. “If you’re trying to have outdoors sex, you can always go to the other side of the forest, no one ever goes to Zeus’ Fist anymore.”

“Why do you care about our relationship more than yours?” Nico growls at Will’s sister. “If you have one, that is.”

“Please, I have my own charms,” Chrissy narrows her dark brown eyes. “And if you must know, I’m sort of dating Amara.”

“One of the newest child of Hecate?” Will remembers the girl with slightly tanned skin and doe-brown eyes. “I didn’t know you — or she, for that matter — were lesbian.”

“Bisexual, I still have sex dreams about… you don’t care so I’ll just frolic away from you.”

“She’s still creepy,” Nico tells Will, making him laugh. “Don’t tell me she doesn’t creep _you_ out!”

“She’s my sister, so I got used to her.”

-

It’s been three weeks since Nico said yes to dating Will and he’s more than happy that that happened. Every now and then, they’d be having a romantic canoeing session (okay, he’s not exactly a romantic type of person) and see Chrissy with Amara. He knows that his sister isn’t stalking him, just enjoying the warmth of their Father at the lakeside beach.

“You know, we haven’t really done anything from kissing and making out,” Nico points out in his cabin, his head on Will’s lap as he’s trying to read a book called _Fantasy Lover_. “And that time I jerked you off after you got hard from our kiss.”

“Are you suggesting that you want sexual stuff with me, Nico?” Will sets the book aside and leans down to press a kiss to Nico’s nose. “If so, you have to wait for me to finish a chapter.”

“C’mon, _la mia luce del sole,_ ” Will doesn’t like to admit it, but hearing Nico speak Italian is a turn-on for him. “I think we should explore just a bit.”

“What does your rather long nickname for me means?” Will asks, flipping them around so that Nico is pinned against the black mattress.

“Us Italians don’t have just one word for the term ‘sunlight’, sadly,” Nico sighs dramatically. “Actually, English is the only Latin-based language that doesn’t say ‘light of sun’.”

“Okay, Mister Scholar,” Will grins before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. The most awesome —and the only — thing about Nico being the only child of Hades at Camp Half-Blood is that no one can interrupt them. Will knows for a fact that if one of his siblings want to do things with their boyfriend or girlfriend, they have to time it wisely. He kisses Nico hard, lips prying open from the get-go, and he knows that Nico is letting him take control at the moment. Nico tugs at his shirt, so Will pulls back from their kiss long enough for both of them to discard their shirts. Nico isn’t muscly, Will didn’t expect him to, but his stomach is flat and has just barely noticeably happy trial leading down towards the base of his cock. He pops the buttons open and is glad that Nico isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Kinky,” Will comments, earning a slap across his chest. Now, Will isn’t keen on working out but he does sometimes so he has some degree of pack going on. If he was an archer like his other siblings, he would have amazing arms but no, his father gifted him with healing.

Nico flips them around with fire in his dark eyes, a fire of lust he feels. He manages to kick his jeans of, and pulls at the strings of Will’s joggers, pulling them down along with his boxers. He’s really grateful that Nico doesn’t comment on his boxers covered with the shape of the sun. Nico’s lips start their path at Will’s lips, short but hard and loving, and trails down to his neck. Will shudders as Nico nips at his soft spot located right below his jaw, tugging at the small patch of skin that can be tugged. Will can feel himself hardening against Nico’s own erection, and ‘accidentally’ jerks his hips up, the friction between their dicks very welcomed. Nico doesn’t say anything, continuing with his teasing kisses. For a while, Nico tongues at Will’s nipples and he didn’t know that guys could be turned on by such action. He lets out a needy moan, a smirk against his skin the only reaction from Nico.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Nico’s lips are at the base of his shaft and Will sucks in a breath. He wasn’t exactly sexually active — ignoring the fact that he’s twenty —since no one captured his heart the way Nico did, before. Nico seems so confident about the way he laps at his balls, even though he told him that he’s fairly, if not entirely, new at all this stuff. Nico’s tongue drags at the underside of his cock, then touches the slit on the tip, rendering Will powerless. He looks up at Will for consent before taking him all the way in his mouth. He curses in Ancient Greek at how good the warmth feels around him, fisting at Nico’s dark locks. The son of Hades keeps the eye contact as he bobs his head up and down, and embarrassing enough, and being a blowjob virgin, Will feels close to his climax already.

“Wait, I’m gonna–”

Nico pulls back with a loud _pop_ and strokes him as he releases over Nico’s hand.

“You sure that was your first time sucking someone off?” Will teases his boyfriend, who is now face-to-face with him again. “That was aces.”

“I’ll take the compliment,” Nico growls, kissing Will particularly hard. “Do you have, um, the stuff we need?”

“Er, I can go back to my cabin to see if my siblings keep condoms anywhere,” Will knows he’s blushing, and why wouldn’t he? “As for lube, if that’s what you meant, yes, I use it to masturbate sometimes.”

“Ever fingered yourself?”

Will gapes at Nico, feeling aghast.

“That’s a no…” Nico smirks and pulls _Will’s_ joggers on. “Since I don’t want to completely ruin the moment we were having, I’ll just shadow-travel to your cabin and grabs the necessities.”

Before Will can protest, Nico is gone from his sight and returns within a minute.

“Your siblings have interesting hiding places,” Nico tosses the box of condoms onto his bed. “And were you even trying to hide your lube?”

“I think no one ever checks under my pillows,” Will replies defensively. “Now hurry up and make love to me.”

“You have that look,” Nico shucks his — well, Will’s — trackies off, climbing on top of Will’s body, “of an innocent baby lamb. A blond one at that, but still extremely cute.”

“You suck at dirty talking,” Will supplies.

“Have fun with your hand,” Nico dismounts Will with an evil grin.

“But I love you?” Will catches Nico’s wrist and he doesn’t miss the way Nico’s eyes widen. “Shit, it wasn’t supposed to come out like that.”

“It’s not possible to love me,” Nico sounds like he’s talking more to himself than to Will. “But Dad said…”

“What did Lord Hades tell you?” Nico’s blab piques his interest.

“When I was transporting Athena Parthenos and nearly killed myself,” Nico grins wryly, and Will isn’t happy about that either. Nico could have died, “I met up with my Father once, in Portugal. He told me that even though his children are rarely happy, he wants me to be an exception.”

“Wow, some fatherly love there,” Will didn’t mean that to come out sarcastic. “But I do love you, have loved you ever since the Battle against Gaea.”

“You mean when I nearly died, you found me lovable,” Nico snorts. “But if you must know, I love you too, _vlakas_.”

“Shouldn’t feel this insulted when we confessed our love for each other before making love,” Will pouts, pulling Nico’s body down against his own. He can feel Nico’s erection jutting into his thigh, and that makes him feel something he can’t quite describe.

Nico looks at Will intensely, like he wishes to burn him with his gaze alone, his fingers prodding at his entrance. To answer Nico’s question, he has fingered himself _once_ , just to see how it feels like, just like any other gay men would when they realize they’re into cocks and asses, not boobs and vaginas. He was about to ask about the lube but apparently Nico somehow managed to slick his fingers up without him noticing. The slippery finger slides inside his passage, garnering a loud, drawn-out groan. Nico curls his finger, perfectly locating his prostate. He soon adds the second and the third, stretching him out.

“Don’t make me come before you’re actually inside me,” Will growls at Nico, who has the audacity to laugh at that. “It’s not funny!”

“Okay, okay, fine, you pushy bastard,” Nico complies, pulling his fingers out. He rolls the condom on his dick and squirts a lot of lube. Will raises a questioning brow but his boyfriend doesn’t say anything. Without much warning, other than initiating a hard kiss, Nico pushes in. Will grunts against Nico’s lips, the fullness something he isn’t used to. Nico looks at him worriedly but he nods, signalling him to continue. Nico thrusts shallowly couple of times, as if to test out the whole sex thing. One of those times, Nico manages to hit Will in the prostate, making him moan like a needy bitch. Nico’s lips trail down to his soft spot, sucking on as he starts to drive into him hard and fast, hitting that bundle of nerves perfectly. Will wants to touch himself but Nico beats him to it, wrapping his cold, small hand around him and jerking him off in time of his thrusts. Will moans out Nico’s name as he comes quickly after that, and he feels Nico stilling above him, which he makes a guess at that he came too.

“ _Ti amo, la mia luce del sole,”_ Nico whispers against his neck as he pulls out.

-

Will drifted off to sleep while Nico just watches his boyfriend, sunlight streaming through that single window he was very against having.

He’s tired of hiding in the shadows, it’s now time he was embraced by the sunlight that is Will Solace and his love for him.


End file.
